El chico del sombrero negro
by Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya
Summary: Una breve historia, o no tan breve, entre un alemán y un extraño chico que dice llamarse Sacro Imperio diferente al que estamos acostumbrados.


**El chico del sombrero negro **

Cuando era niño, yo tenía pesadillas y en muchas de ellas veía a un chico vestido con un traje negro y un sombrero del mismo color, con el cabello rubio como yo. Ese chico me decía constantemente "¿no olvidas algo?", "¿no tienes algo que hacer?"...yo estaba aterrado que ese niño de rostro difuso pero que me resultaba familiar me persiguiera diciéndome cosas que no entendía incluso a veces lo veía mientras estaba despierto como un fantasma mirándome, lo llegué a ver asomándose por la puerta de mi cuarto, en el reflejo de un espejo o bajo mi cama. Nunca llegué a decírselo a mi hermano a decir verdad…

Una vez tuve el valor de encararle y creo que no fue una idea brillante...

-Deja de perseguirme, por favor detente.  
-¿Recuerdas que tienes que cumplir?- el niño salió de su escondite y se me acercó.  
-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- alejándome un poco.  
-Se lo prometimos, ella estará triste sino volvemos...bueno él.  
-No sé de quién me hablas- el chico parecía triste muy triste.  
-¿En serio que no recuerdas nada?  
-Así es, no recuerdo nada ni se quién eres ni de que me estás hablando.  
-Solo quiero hacerte recordar...  
-Me asustas y me persigues todas las noches y todos los días… ¿cómo voy a recordar algo  
de esa forma?  
-Tienes razón. No pensé que pudiera estar causándote tantos problemas, eso es que yo…- el niño parecía al borde de las lagrimas- Lo siento...parare de perseguirte...me quedaré en algún  
rincón de tu mente y no volveré a molestarte...  
-¡Espera!- por alguna razón no quería que se fuera.  
-¿Que?- preguntó tan sorprendido como yo.  
-¿No puedes salir de mi mente?- fue lo único que llegué a decir. El niño negó- quédate, no tengo  
problema en que te quedes conmigo pero no me asustes ni me hagas daño...  
-¿Cómo podría?- parecía hablar en serio.  
-Soy Alemania.  
-Sacro Imperio Romano, encantado.

Y así comenzó nuestra amistad. Nunca tuve muy claro si era un fantasma o solo un amigo imaginario que tuve, pues nadie más que yo lo podía ver, pero él era discreto cuando debía y amable también. Seguí sin hablarle a mi hermano de Sacro Imperio.

El tiempo pasó y deje atrás la niñez y me convertí en un hombre dejando atrás a Sacro quien ya no me visitaba, me quedé solo sin mi único amigo...pero como ya dije no supe si era un fantasma o producto de mi infantil imaginación por lo que vi su desaparición como un signo de mi madurez por decirlo de algún modo. Simplemente un día dejo de venir.

¿He dicho que estaba solo? Eso fue cierto hasta la primera guerra mundial donde conocí a Italia del Norte o solo Italia o Feliciano a partir de ese día ya no estaría solo más pues me perseguía, se colaba en mi cama y demás situaciones con la gran diferencia de que él era real, él estaba vivo.

Con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos e incluso aliados durante la segunda guerra mundial y aunque la guerra acabó seguimos siendo amigos muy cercanos hasta le podría llamar mi mejor  
amigo...pero por un malentendido durante el día de san Valentín yo lo empecé a ver de un modo distinto del modo en el que...bueno...lo veía como más que un amigo...es tan difícil decirlo para mi...creo que ya me entendéis a qué tipo de relación me gustaría tener que ese italiano.

El tema se aclaró más adelante pero seguí viendo a Italia de esa forma especial pese a ser ambos hombres, y para más problemas volvió a aparecer Sacro con el mismo aspecto de un niño que en aquellos tiempos.

-¿Entonces recuerdas ya?- lo encontré en mi despacho de pie con alivio.  
-¿Vuelves con eso? Al menos podrás decir hola o algo- cerré la puerta con pestillo y bajé la voz. Sacro cambio su gesto a uno decaído, pero le día la espalda mientras buscaba unos documentos.  
-...Escucha.  
-No tengo ganas de escucharte estoy ocupado- al volverme Sacro había crecido junto con su ropa hasta tomar la apariencia de un adolescente.  
-¿Te lo ha contado Italia, verdad?  
-¿Que fuiste su primer amor? -Si. Me lo había contado sin entrar mucho en detalles, me había descrito como era, su forma de ser y que no volvió de la guerra.  
-¿Y qué piensas? ¿Me odias por ello?  
-No. Solo que puedo ver que exististe con la misma apariencia con la que estabas cuando nos conocimos, por lo que puedo suponer que eres un fantasma.  
-No soy un fantasma- dijo con disgusto el adolescente que había crecido un poco más, ya casi para considerarlo adulto pero aun menor que el alemán.  
-¿A no? Y que eres- al volverse solté la cartera viendo a un clon de mí pero con la ropa de Sacro Imperio.  
-Hay varias posibilidades.- Sacro se acercó peligrosamente a mí aprovechando mi sorpresa- Primera, que en verdad este muerto y sea un fantasma con tu mismo aspecto. Segunda- pasó una de sus manos agarrando mi nuca con cuidado- que tú y yo seamos la misma persona, siendo yo la encarnación de tus recuerdos cuando eras el Sacro Imperio , tú lo llamas amigo imaginario yo lo llamo recordatorio. Tercera- de algún modo había acabado estando entre la pared y él- que ahora sabes lo mío con Italia quieras ocupar mi lugar y esta es la forma que tiene tu retorcida mente de verlo.  
-No digas sandeces...- empujé a la antigua nación consiguiendo liberarme. -O cuarta, que en realidad haya encontrado la forma de volver a la vida y ahora este frente a ti. -Basta- grité puede que demasiado alto.  
-¿Y bien, cual prefieres?  
-La verdad.  
-Lo siento pero no puedo, puede que no sea la mejor opción darte la solución sin que pienses por ti mismo.  
-¿Y qué ganas tu ocultándomelo?  
-¿Lud? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Pasa algo?- era Feliciano al otro lado- ¿estás discutiendo con alguien por teléfono? Ve~...olvídate y vamos a comer pasta, capitano~.  
-Si...voy en un minuto- le contestó la nación y cuando el italiano se hubo marchado se dirigió a la nación frente a él- y tú...vete y no vuelvas...y no te acerques a Feliciano- amenazó empezando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.  
-Nunca le haría nada que él no me permitiera- sonrió el otro mientras salía del despacho y cerraba la puerta con llave. Este Sacro Imperio Romano no se parece en nada al que Italia me había descrito sea cual sea la opción autentica de las cuatro que me ha dado.

Pero meditemos por un momento cada una de las opciones.

Si es la primera opción, que sea un fantasma de mi mismo aspecto, está claro que somos dos personas diferentes que por alguna razón solo yo veo su espectro, a lo mejor tengo alguna extraña habilidad como el cejudo… ¿debería dejar la cerveza? JAMAS.

La tercera opción sí que es imposible ¿no? No puedo ser de esa forma, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza la tercera teoría.

¿Y si fuera la segunda opción? Seriamos la misma persona, yo habría perdido la memoria de algún modo siendo Sacro Imperio y cuando mi hermano me encontró creyendo que era una nueva nación …o ya sabiendo que era Sacro Imperio para protegerme o algo así me dio un nuevo nombre ¿Y si Prusia lo sabía porque no contármelo?…es más complicado de lo que creía.

La que más me aterra es la cuarta, que este vivo de nuevo ¿Y si Italia lo descubre y me deja por él? ¿Me olvidaría después de todo? Es imposible que esté vivo, somos países ¿Dónde está su territorio? Es absurdo.

-Ve, Alemania Alemania- saludó el castaño cuando me vio entrar a la cocina- hice pasta, tranquilo luego limpio no pongas esa cara por favor- dijo asustado sujetando con fuerza la cuchara de madera.

No importa cuál sea la opción correcta mientras ese rubio no intente hacerle daño o apartarlo de mi lado. Solo imaginarme a ese tipo haciéndole según qué cosas al inocente de Italia…me dan ganas de…de… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me mira Feliciano de esa forma? ¿Por qué rayos he roto la cuchara de servir en dos? Debo disculparme antes de que se ponga a llorar y si es posible, olvidarme de quien está encerrado en mi despacho. Eso es…respira, respira, respira, disfruta de la pasta que Feliciano a cocinado, respira, respira, respira.

**Una breve historia sobre las posibles relaciones entre Sacro Imperio y Alemania, añadiendo una o dos un poco (muy) imposibles que me surgieron en un momento de ¿inspiración?**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos.**


End file.
